Come Back to Me
by BellsConlon
Summary: New Year's is special for them, and this year, the painful of reminder of what is to come makes it all the more so. She doesn't want to see him go. Gab POV. Oneshot. ZA Angels Write Off submission. Heavy. R&R!


**Come Back to Me**

**ZA Angels Write-Off**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'High School Musical,' nor am I affiliated with the writers, directors, cast, or producers. I merely own my thanks that they brought these characters to life and allow me to play them.**

**A/N: The subject of this story is something I hold dear. If anyone has lost a family member, or they are serving, know that I am praying for them and am forever grateful.**

* * *

I used to hate New Year's Eve. It probably had something to do with the fact that my mother, given a blessed week of vacation time around then, would drag us to some ski resort and I would be forced to endure the cold and embarrassment of never making it past the beginner slopes with my skis. A New Year often meant a new location, as well, something I dreaded.

In recent years though, December 31st has come to be one of my favorite days of the year, ironically enough.

December 31st, 2006 was the day a round of begrudging karaoke somehow managed to change my life, and brought me the person I am not quite sure I had lived without up until that point.

December 31st, 2007 was not only my senior year, but also the first night someone had leaned close and whispered, "I love you" just as the ball fell.

December 31, 2008 was my first New Year's without my mom- a helpful fact, since it was also the night I lost my virginity.

December 31st, 2009 and 2010 became the first years the Wildcats all came out to California for a week, a now annual reunion tradition.

December 31st, 2011 marked five years of having my love with me.

And so it was a bit sad to find myself, December 31st, 2012, on the couch in my apartment, alone.

It was boy choice, of course- the gang was just minutes away, celebrating the first year of legal drinking by falling into a blissful drunken stupor at the local club. Normally I'd be right with them, enjoying the feeling of being back together with Taylor again, hearing about Chad's basketball season, marveling in the success Ryan had found on the Great White Way at such a young age. And normally, I'd have a certain someone at my side while doing it.

I sighed, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume on the television, determined to use the annual New Year's broadcast as a distraction to keep those certain thoughts out of my head. I felt my cat rub against my leg and I picked her up, cradling her to my chest.

"See, I'm not alone tonight, Bella," I murmured to my cat, who nuzzled my face as if in a gesture of comfort. "Taylor was wrong. I do have company, despite the fact you're feline."

As if on cue, my phone began buzzing, sending Bella scampering as the device clattered against the glass service of the coffee table. I glanced at the caller I.D., rolling my eyes as I answered.

"Hey, Tay."

I could hear the steady thump of music and the clink of glasses as Taylor said, "Gabby! Get your ass down here _now. _Thinking of you in that empty apartment is making me depressed."

"You're not drunk!" I exclaimed, tucking my feet under me as I lay against the cushions. "I can actually understand you! Remind me to give Chad a pat on the back for that one."

"Haha," Taylor said dryly. "And no, I'm only my third beer. Given its only 10:30, I'm quite proud of that fact."

"I'm proud for you, Tay," I said. "Being legal has taught you some restraint!" I could see Taylor's face in my mind's eye, rolling her eyes at my reference to her senior year days of getting completely trashed.

"Yes, its done wonders," she agreed. "How about you- you trashed yet?"

I glanced toward my first and only beer of the night thus far, still half full, as I replied, "Um, no."

"See, that's why you need to come down here and _party! _Sharpay just did karaoke and got us all a round of free drinks."

Hearing her say 'karaoke' put a dull ache in my chest, thinking of who wasn't hear and should be.

"I'm fine, Tay, really," I assured. "He texted before he took off- he should be here soon."

I heard Taylor sigh and a moment of unintelligible noise before a loud voice blared, "Gabriella Montez, I am drunk, but I will drive to come get your butt here!"

"Hello, Sharpay," I said with a laugh. "Congrats on the karaoke thing."

"Well, it's no fun if all of my bitches aren't here to get wasted with me," she pouted. "Look, I get it's his first night back in a month, but he's home for a week! I think you can miss out on one night of sex."

I knew Sharpay didn't mean to brush off the severe reason he was gone; in a sober state, she was actually the most sympathetic about it.

"Shar, this is not about sex," I reminded. "And it's not about him. I'm just in the mood to come down."

"Honey, you haven't been in the mood to do anything fun since you found out," Sharpay differed. "Live a little! Save the isolation and depression for when he's-"

I took the phone away from ear and closed my eyes for a moment, not wanting to hear the end of her statement; she was voicing the thoughts I had been trying to keep out of my head.

"Um, Shar-"I said, putting the phone back to my ear, but another, masculine voice cut me off.

"Gab, ignore them. They're drunk and don't mean it," Chad consoled. "You stay home and do what you have to do, okay? He'll be in soon."

"Thanks, Chad," I said. "Means a lot."

"I'll take Taylor's phone, okay?" he promised. "Happy New Year, Gab. Tell Bolton for me, too. We'll see you guys on the third."

"Happy New Year, Chad."

"Night." And with a click, I was left back alone, the apartment now deadly silent. I tried to focus on the blur of color dancing across the screen, but it was no use. I already had a throbbing headache; trying not to think about everything was only making it worse. Pulling a pillow close to my chest, I curled into a ball and directed my gaze at the door, willing it to open.

For it was on December 31st, 2012, that Troy was returning from his last month of training before his deployment to the Middle East on January 8th.

It was December 31, 2012 that would be the last New Year's with Troy until his tour was up in October, but would probably be extended into 2013.

It was December 31st, 2012, that was the last day of normality before my world was turned upside down in 2013.

I reached over for my phone, flipping it open to check the time, 10:48 blinking across the screen in angry red letters. I knew he would text me on his way home; still, I checked my inbox out of habit and the stupidly hopeful thought I had missed his message.

Untangling my limbs, I stood up, switching the channel on the television to a rerun of some soap opera. The countdown in the corner of the New Year's special was doing nothing to make me feel better.

"Let's go get some ice cream," I said to Bella, who diligently followed me into the kitchenette. I pulled open the fridge, surveying the collection of frozen pizzas, soup, and fruit, glad I had gone to the grocery store before he had come home; I wasn't planning on letting him out of my arms for eight days, until I had to.

"Mint, chocolate, or Rocky Road?" I asked Bella, who looked up at me quizzically, her green eyes wide. I picked her up and held her close to the frozen treats, watching as she recoiled from the cold and swatted away, her paw hitting the container of Rocky Road.

"Fattening chocolate, mallow, and peanuts it is," I said with a small smile, releasing Bella and turning to put the carton in the microwave for a few seconds, fishing out a clean spoon from the dishwasher before collecting my treat and making my way back to the living room, flipping channels until I found a chick flick playing; ice cream and chick flicks were the standard when one was depressed.

The clock read 11:11; I silently made a wish, thinking back to the first night Troy and I had spent here, our first apartment together, middle distance from both of our schools. It was that night, after a fiery round of sex on the blowup mattress-we had no furniture-which he had told me to make a wish.

* * *

"_I wish," I had said, kissing his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, "that nothing changes from this moment- I just want to stay here, you and me." I remember he had pulled me even closer, if that was possibly, closing his eyes for a moment, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I kissed it away, a look of concern crossing my face, before he opened his eyes, kissed me soundlessly and murmured against my lips, "I enlisted, babe. I'm graduating early before I go off to training."_

_My heart had stopped in that moment, my worst fears, it seemed, becoming a reality. He had been talking about it for some time, sick of the never-ending war, especially after his cousin had been sent out right around the holidays, leaving home a wife and three young children, never to return. "That's pain,' he had said, 'no one should have to deal with."_

_I remember pushing out of his embrace, tears running soundlessly down my checks as I sat up, Troy urging, "Babe, talk to me. Say something."_

_I couldn't yell, not when he was doing something so brave. Not when he had worked hard to graduate early, to do something he believed in. I couldn't scream that he was leaving me, when he had promised he wouldn't. I couldn't say any of those things. _

_So instead, at 11:18, a mere 7 minutes after I had wished nothing would change; I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him passionately as I said over and over, "You _will _come back to me. You _will_."_

* * *

I snapped out of my haze, looking down to find the carton half empty, the clock reading 11:26. Had it really only been fifteen minutes? My head snapped around when I heard a key jiggling in the lock, my heart stopping as the door swung open, the light from the hallway silhouetting the figure I had been pining after for a month now.

It always shocked me to see just how much he had changed in little less than a year; the long chestnut locks I had loved to run my hands through had been shorn down, light fuzz covering his head. The fabric of his shirts stretched much more tightly across his even more muscular frame, proof of the vigorous training. The bright blue of his eyes had dulled slightly, the knowledge of what he was to face always visible in his gaze.

I sat frozen for a moment, as he shut the door and dropped his bag, pulling his sweatshirt over his head, his white wife beater tighter than I seemed to have remembered. Our eyes locked for a moment before he took a step forward and the reality hit me; he was home. This was real.

I dropped the carton of dessert and spoon with a clatter, running across the room, feeling myself lift as I was again the circle of his arms, holding him close. His lips found mine, hungry, as his tongue massaged mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands running over his head, feeling the tickle of his hair.

We fell back against the couch, me still straddling him as he pulled away, our foreheads touching.

"Hi," he greeted, twirling one of curls around his finger, his other hand running down side, sending a shiver through my body. I didn't realize just how much I had missed his touch; it had only been a month. What would happen after ten or more? "I missed you."

"You came back," I said simply, my hand cupping cheek, tracing soft circles. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch, before murmuring in reply, "Of course. I promised, didn't I?"

"Promise is a big word," I said with a smile as he looped his arm around my back, pulling me closer.

"One I've learned," he replied with a laugh. "Can I ask why the New Year's Special isn't on?"

I bit my lip, my hands running down his chest, feeling him harden beneath me as I did so.

"It was getting me depressed," I said quietly. "I wasn't sure if you'd make it home in time….Bella was keeping me company."

"Knew she was the perfect birthday present for you," he said with a smile. "And never doubt I'm going to make it home. I always do."

"I know. You know me, though. I panic."

"Don't," he assured, kissing my nose. "Now, any chance I can steal some of your ice cream? I'm starving."

"Oh!" I said, realizing I had forgotten food. "I'm an idiot- you're you. How could I assume you wouldn't be starving?"

"Hey, its not big deal," he said, reaching around me for the treat, spooning some into his mouth. "Rocky Road. Nice."

"Bella picked it out."

"Smart. I'm clearly the only non-genius living here," he joked, offering me a spoonful, with a gladly accepted.

"Not true," I argued, swallowing. "You graduated _early. _You don't see me boasting that amazing feat."

"I wasn't studying law," he reminded. "I have no problems with allowing you to be the genius, though. I can slack and it still looks like one of us is productive."

I playfully hit his chest.

"Yes, the thirty pounds of muscle you've put on has been from lying around and watching Megan Fox all day," I teased. "Which you do anyway, but still."

"I do not!"

"Troy, I'm the one who bought you the _Transformers _box set for your birthday," I reminded. "I see you gawking at her ass."

"Honestly, it's no where near as hot as yours," he murmured, kissing me lightly. "I'd much rather see you straddling the motorcycle."

I laughed into the kiss. "I'm sure you would. Seriously, though, I swear you've somehow gotten even more ripped since the last time you came back."

I tugged at the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal his perfect body. His eyes closed as I ran my hands down it; I loved having that power over him.

"At least missing Christmas is good for something," I joked halfheartedly but remembering how he had missed it, coupled with the reminder of just _how _he gotten that strong, instantly lowered my mood.

He sensed my emotional shift, and lifted my chin up.

"I'm a dick for missing Christmas," he said simply. "But I didn't forget."

"I don't care," I lied, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You were…you know. My present is the fact you're going to save thousands of lives."

"Gab, you don't have to be selfless right now," he said. "I know this is killing you. You don't think its killing me to think of leaving you?"

The kiss was furious, passion-filled. I pushed him back to lie down, his calloused hands running up under my shirt to pull it off me, my bra following, before my mouth closed around my breast. I let out a moan, trying to remember this, every touch, every kiss, to store and remember for when he was gone.

He worshiped me; I worshiped him. This was the man I loved, the one I'd do anything for, the one who had come home to me on the New Year, remember and honoring our anniversary as we came together, with him holding me tightly, murmuring, "I love you. Happy anniversary" before kissing me. This was the man who had so changed my life, the one I couldn't live without. The one, though, I was going to have no choice but to have to let go.

And with that the tears I had been suppressing came, Troy pulling away to hold me close, murmuring sweetly in my ear as my tears branded him, a reminder of what was to come. In the background, I could hear the countdown and the explosion that welcomed in the New Year, the one I had never wanted to come.

He held me- I don't know how long. I just relished in the warmth of him, the taste, and the feel, everything I'd miss.

"I love you," I whispered, the meaning deeper. _I'll miss you. Don't leave me. You're mine. I'm yours._

"I never gave you your present," he murmured, pulling away slightly, his hand still gripping mine, to pull on his boxers and reach into his pants for something. He stayed kneeling, turning to show me a small black box.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured before opening it to reveal the simple yet gorgeous ring.

My eyes teared again and I closed them; this was the moment I had been envision since senior year, when he had told me he loved me, when he had announced he was to Berkley, when he told a roomful of people he'd give up his future for me. This moment was one I'd pictured for so long, so many different circumstances and settings, but as it was happening, nothing seemed more perfect.

"Gabriella Montez," he began, his voice thick with emotion, tears welling in his own eyes, a stupid grin of happiness lacing his features. "In the six years since that night at the lodge, I've never been happier. I've never felt so complete, and from the moment I met you, I've never wanted anything more than to call you mine. I love you, babe, and I'd do anything for you." He took a breath and squeezed my hand tighter. "I am never without you. You've branded me, claimed me as yours. I don't want to be anyone else's. And, despite what's going to happen in eight days, I will never, _never, _leave you. Remember that. Know that I love you. Know that I want to marry you."

"Yes," I squeaked. "Yes!"

He slid the ring onto my finger, a perfect fit, just like he was for me; my second half, my soul mate, the man that was going to come home to me, the man I'd have many more December 31st's with.

* * *

**R&R? Vote?**

**Much love, and Happy Holidays!**

**-xox Mads**


End file.
